


Still Eclair

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Chain of Command [1]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cause Eclair feels the same no matter what, Eclair grew up, LIfe's hard for those kids, Little Lamplight, but he wishes he didn't, but it doesn't have to be, kitty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still Eclair, and no mungo-body was going to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Eclair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProwlingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/gifts).



His eyes were as bright as a spring sky, but he'd never really  _ cared _ about the sky until he'd been forced to leave Little Lamplight. Of course, forced was a strong word. He understood just like everyone else that no mungos could stay amongst their ranks; but fuck... he didn't  _ feel _ like a mungo. He felt like Eclair, and he didn't want to leave his kid. Who was going to cook for him, for  _ everyone _ now that he was gone? He couldn't see RJ doing it, though his fierce blue eyes had been unwavering when they'd escorted Eclair from the gates with a rifle pointed at his back.

  He hadn't blamed them then, sixteen though he was. He'd enjoyed his cake, he'd marched out, and he'd never looked back.

   Not until a week later, when he had to think of little George going through everything that he'd gone through - through the confusion of heat, through the fear of growing up to turn into the very thing that they all hated the most. The only thing that kept Eclair at peace was the thought that RJ was there to watch over George while he couldn't.

   As long as RJ was there, things would be okay. The shitty thing was, even RJ was going to grow up eventually - everyone turned Mungo, one way or another. Unless you died young, and then you weren't anything but food for the ground. Eclair had seen more than one kid in Lamplight go out that way... and the knowledge that it could happen to George, or even RJ, or any of his friends brought him more trouble than he liked to think about. 

   It was probably that worry that kept him close to Little Lamplight, even though he knew he could never go back. He kept careful watch, and sometimes when mungos went in range for trading, he'd ask for any information that he could get.

   It wasn't that much, but he hadn't really expected it to be. If the kids in Lamplight started giving all of their secrets away to the adults, he knew there was going to be a problem. Still, Eclair wondered how they were getting on without him, and who was running Spelunkers now that he wasn't there.

   He also wondered at how big George had gotten in the last year, and if RJ was filling out just as much as he was - at seventeen, he'd shot up quite a few inches, and the hard labor that he put in to afford food in his belly was making his frame fill out in a broad-shouldered, full-muscled build that he honestly  _ hated _ . It made him look so much like a damn adult, and spending day in and day out fixing things, hunting down food, taking out the occasional Raider for spare caps was doing nothing to help his plight. His dark hair had grown long, and he wore it in a tail, twisted on itself at his neck, but the ragamuffin tophat still remained on his head. 

   He was still Eclair, and no mungo-body was going to change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more Eclair shenanigans. I've decided to adopt him.


End file.
